thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Tex Westbrook
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Tex Westbrook Gender: male Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Mercury Godly Parent Choice 2: Apollo Godly Parent Choice 3: Mars Cohort Choice 1: 1 Cohort Choice 2:3 ---- Appearance: look at picture Personality: ' Vex is a person that knows how to have a good time. He likes to play sports mainly football. He is sarcastic and likes to tell jokes. Growing up he was the class clown. But when it gets important he knows how to focus and get the job done. '''History: '''Vex's mother worked in a car a parts shop when there was a man in front of here and he started asking questions. He started to seduce Grace and than he got on to the projects he worked on and grace fell madly in love with him. From that Vex came. Vex was born in Houston,Texas but he was a troubled kid without his father he often looked for attention in the smallest places. Not many people liked him he didn't have any friends and he had no where to turn. He started to do crime since not many people liked him. At age 10 he started to shoplift but as he grew older his crimes grew more serious. At age 11 he started to beat up kids and he started to shoplift more expensive things such as phones and computers. At age 14 he was recruited by the local gang. At age 15 he was officially a member. Once He was officially a member he started his crime spree involving robbery, drug transportation, and sometimes assault. He was very good with building things and was often the one distributing the weapons for the gang. Vex didn't like to do crime but he had no other choice his mother had passed away of a heart attack that year and he became an orphan. It seemed like he had only one good friend who also didnt really have anywhere else to go, Steve. Steve helped him learn how to use a bow as well he said that Vex was very good with it. As it neared his 16th birthday the gang set up a plot to rob a casino is las vegas. They knew they couldn't pull of the job alone so they joined forces with local and state gangs. Then traveled to Neveda and got ready for the heist.Poplular Las Vegas gangs wanted in too so they picked a casino and got ready They ran in guns blazing but a the secratary didnt move. They all looked stunned as the tiny lady secratary turned into a 20 feet tall fire breathing dragon. The gang ran away from what they said was the SWAT team and Vex had not idea how a giant fire breathing dragon with SWAT team people. He could tell Steve new what was going on because he was looking up not down. It seemed to be attacking vex. Vex still in shock finally pulled out his lucky knife and aimed for the beasts head. He sadly missed the dragon but hit the giant chanduleer above the dragons head which crashed down and hit the beast which pinned it to the ground. Vex managed to run and get his knife and started to stab at the dragon to no affect. He heard steve call him but he just said I'm a little busy right now and kept stabbing the dragon. This only seemed to make the dragon more angry than it jumped up throwing the chanduleer across the room and it gave a loud star strucking roar. Steve yelled again Vex didnt pay any attention to him. Suddenly steve was at his side giving him an arrow and the crossbow he and steve had trained with. Vex loaded it and shot blindly as the dragon got ready to attack. It hit the dragon and the gold tip arrow fell with ashes of where the monster used to be. Exausted Vex fainted and had a vision of him and Mercury and he said you are not evil go to San Fransisco and find camp Jupiter. Vex awoke and told steve his vision in which he started to freak out and said we have to go now.He tryed giving the gold arrows and crossbow back to steve but steve said just keep it you will need it. Think of it as a birthday present.On that note they took off battling the eliments finally ariving at camp half blood on his 16th birthday. '''Weapons: ' Golden cross bow- good for long distance and medium distance. The reaper blade- disquised as a shark tooth but turns into dagger good for short distance Please 'Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed Nipple Knight